the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Stein
Powers and Abilities Powers: Witch-Vampire Hybrid:'' Andrea is a witch-vampire. At first, Andrea possessed the ability to siphon magic from other creatures and objects, which allowed her to use magic. During the Vampire's crusade in 1868, she was turned into a vampire, further enhancing her abilities as well as granting her the standard powers of a vampire. * ''Siphoning: As a hybrid, Andrea can siphon energy from anyone even if they do not have magic. Due to her vampire side, she can siphon her energy, giving her an unlimited source of magic. ** Witchcraft: Andrea was first a siphoning witch in the 1800s who could only use magic by siphoning from others, but after she became a Hybrid she gained the ability to use magic. She is an extraordinarily talented witch. She can cast spells without the need for verbal incantations and is among the most powerful witches on Earth. Vampire Physiology:' After she was turned into a vampire, Andrea gained the standard abilities of a vampire, as well as a few unique traits. Because of her human side, she doesn't share the common weaknesses of other monsters like iron. * Superhuman Strength: '''Andrea is capable of lifting great amounts of weight with no discomfort or visible struggle. The exact amount of weight she can lift is ultimately unknown, but she has been able to lift cars over her head, lift human beings with one hand and throw them down the street with ease, bending and breaking metals with her bare hands, etc. By focusing her strength on her leg muscles, she can leap entire buildings in a single bound. * ''Superhuman Speed: She can move at such heightened speed that even Drax can't see her. Through the use of her speed, she can remain undetected by the finest warriors on Earth, traverse entire cities in minutes, and dodge barrages of gunfire. '' * ''Superhuman Stamina:' Andrea's musculature produces almost no lactic acids, enabling her to exert herself at peak capacity almost indefinitely. She doesn't grow tired and can last a great deal of time in battle. * Superhuman Durability: '''Andrea's body is considerably more resilient to physical harm than a human's. She can survive falls from great heights, pressure extremes, high caliber bullets, extreme temperatures and explosions with almost no harm. * ''Superhuman Reflexes:' Andrea's reflexes and reaction time are far beyond the limitations of the human body. * Superhuman Agility: '''Andrea's agility, bodily coordination, and dexterity surpass those of even the finest human athletes. She once outmaneuvered the likes of Psylocke and Elektra with ease. She is capable of difficult and extremely dangerous stunts. * ''Superhuman Senses: Andrea's hearing and sight are extremely potent. She can detect the most subtle sounds from miles away, and detect the source of said sound. Her sight allows her to see across great distances, see in the dark, and cannot be blinded by any conventional methods.'' * '''Immortality: Andrea is immortal, and can't be killed by any conventional methods. She is immune to aging, disease and most forms of physical damage. She has walked the Earth for more than a century. * ''Life-Force Drainage: Through her vampire bite, Andrea can drain others of their life-force to replenish herself, and enhance her abilities for a time. Unlike normal vampires, however, Andrea isn't attracted to blood, nor does she need it. She can feed on others' life-force energy.'' ** ''Vampire Creation: If she feeds on their life-force for prolonged periods, Andrea can turn them into vampires like any other member of her species. Like an infection, the bite slowly destroys the human's human side. The transition is said to be painful as well.'' * ''Blood Heal: Andrea's blood can heal any illnesses and accelerate their healing factor for short periods. Only a small amount of blood is needed for the healing process to begin.'' '''''Abilities